De drôles de chatouillis
by raoulett
Summary: D'étranges chatouillis lui remouent le ventre chaque fois que ses yeux se posent sur Malefoy... Qu'est-ce? Une maladie? Peut-être...


Que m'arrive-t-il

Que m'arrive-t-il ? Chaque fois que je le vois, je me sens mal, j'ai les genoux qui tremblent, mon cœur bat la chamade. Ron me dit que ce doit être l'amour. Mais je ne crois pas. Moi ? Avec lui ? Tout simplement impossible.

On se déteste depuis tellement longtemps : chaque fois qu'on se croise dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les insultes volent. A propos de mon sang, de mes parents, des Gryffondors en général. Tous les sujets sont bons. Et ils sont variés. Je les mettrais dans la même échelle que le nombre de fois où Neville a cassé quelque chose. Par contre, le nombre de jours en sept ans où aucune dispute n'a éclaté se compte sur les doigts de la main.

C'est pourquoi ce que tente de m'expliquer Ron n'a aucun sens. De l'amour, ça ? Et moi je m'appelle Reine Elisabeth et mon fils a des grandes oreilles ! Si je suis ce point de vue, depuis sept ans ce serait l'amour fou… Débile…

La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai su que c'était un sal type. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour nous situer moi et mes ascendances. Il a parlé un peu de mes parents (de notre monde ou pas ?). Quand il a fini par situer mes origines, sa mièvre condescendance s'est terminée et pas un jour ne passe sans dispute ni de semaines sans duels. Malgré tout, j'aime mes parents même si pour lui ils ne valent pas tripette.

Mais voila, depuis peu, ces petits chatouillis dans mon œsophage chaque fois que je l'aperçois me posent problème. Peut-être seulement qu'il dégage des mauvaises ondes après tout. Oui ça doit être ça.

Mais là, le drame ! Je l'aperçois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer une main dans mes cheveux pour tenter de leur donner de l'allure. Peine perdue, diraient certains.

Au moment précis où ses yeux se posent sur moi, les chatouillis reviennent. Ce n'est pas vraiment désagréable, soit dit en passant.

Avant que je pense à faire attention à me fermer l'esprit, je me fais la réflexion qu'il est tout à fait charmant dans son uniforme. On dirait que ça a été taillé pour lui (au sens figuré, j'entends, je sais parfaitement qu'il ne porterait ô grand jamais du prêt-à-porter).

Il n'a pas du déchiffré mes pensées puisque rien ne change sur son visage. Ouf.

Il s'approche lentement de moi, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Assez flippant. Au moins ses deux zouaves ne sont pas là ! Mais moi non plus mes deux meilleurs amis répondent absent. Il se place de telle manière que je ne peux plus passer.

Impasse.

Je décide de l'affronter

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

-Rien. Je veux juste passer.

?

Il a un grain ou quoi ? Je sais. Dès que je ferais semblant de passer, il me enverra un sort surprise. Je me prépare à riposter avant de me rendre compte qu'il est vraiment parti sans attaquer. Il doit préparer un plan foireux.

Je rentre à la salle commune, des questions plein la tête. Quand je passe le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je tombe sur Parvati et Lavande qui me regardent l'air grave.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, toi ! Tu veux en parler ?

Avec elle ? Une bien sytupide idée ! Si je voulais que ma passion secrète pour les fraises Tagada soit dévoilée, je le leur confierais tout de suite !

Je m'apprête à leur dire gentiment que je me porte comme un charme et qu'elle mpeuvent aller voir en haut de la tour d'astronomie si j'y suis, lorsque Ron débarque, mimant un gondolier de Venise.

-_Ammmmôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôrrrr_ !! _Amor, che serais-je sans tôôôâââââ_…

Je vais le massacrer. Je commencerais par lui arracher ses stupides oreilles toutes rouges et ensuite sa langue bien trop pendue.

Maintenant les deux commères vont tenter de savoir qui serait mon prétendu grand amour.

Maudit sois-tu, Ron Weasley ! Que Merlin le grand t'envoie Excalibur dans le derrière !

Evidement, aucune épée magique ne vient lui clouer le bec

-_Ammmôôôôôôôôrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

Et il se retire, toujours avec sa godille imaginaire dans les mains, me laissant face à deux psychologues en herbe qui me fixe d'un regard compatissant.

Avant de me mettre à cracher ma verve, je préfère m'en aller moi aussi. Je ressors de la salle commune sans faire attention aux récriminations de la Grosse Dame.

Je rode aux détours du château. Je me demande où aller quand j'entends les voix de Malefoy et de ses gros pleins de soupe.

Puis j'entends les pas de ces derniers partir dans une autre direction. Malefoy est donc seul. Une pensée saugrenue me vient à l'esprit. Je voudrais essayer d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec lui. Après tout, ça ne coute rien d'essayer.

C'est ainsi que je sors de la statue de Barberac le Couillu derrière laquelle je me tenais (je ne confonds pas le courage et la témérité… Et c'eut été téméraire de me faire voir par trois Serpentards alors que ma baguette est dans mon sac, c'est-à-dire dans le dortoir)

J'arrive en face de lui. Mais les mots ne viennent pas. J'essaye pourtant. Je dois actuellement ressembler aux poissons que m'amusais à sortir de leur bocal dans mon enfance : bouche bée et l'air profondément stupide.

Je finis par fermer la bouche pour de bon. Je commence à partir quand un petit sourire étire mes lèvres. Sans miroir, je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sourire ironique, narquois ou quoi que ce soit que je réserve d'habitude à Malefoy. Au risque de paraître un peu gnangnan je dois dire qu'il s'agit d'un sourire… juste un sourire. Je doute que cela puisse avoir un effet quelconque sur lui mais je n'y perds rien. Au l'inverse je me sens bien.

Lui, contrairement à ce que je pensais (dispute, duel, etc.) arbore un air surpris. Qui fait ouvrir grand ses yeux. Au moment où je le dépasse, je vois le coin de ses lèvres suivre le même chemin que les miennes…

Je poursuis mon chemin à destination de nulle part. C'est fou ce que je me sens bien. J'arrive au troisième tournant lorsque j'entends des pas de course derrière moi. Ah, le voila qui revient pour me tabasser. C'est bien le même, les cheveux un peu défaits, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer qu'il est en cet instant très craquant. Il me regarde bizarrement et engage la conversation, conversation qui donne à peu près ça :

-Pourquoi tu m'as souri ?

-je ne sais pas… Comme ça.

-On ne sourit pas « comme ça ». Il doit y avoir une raison : une vanne balancée ou un coup donné !

-Non, parfois, les gens sourient sans raison, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Impossible, je le saurais !

-Ton intelligence te fait défaut, Malefoy ?

-Non mais…

-Tu ne souris pas assez, ça ne peut pas te venir spontanément.

La suite redevient nettement moins cordiale. N'empêche que quand il s'en va en lâchant un chapelet d'injure impossible à répéter, je sens qu'il a l'esprit plus léger. « Intuition féminine » dirait l'imbécile qui me sert d'ami.

Tout ceci s'est passé il y a deux semaines. Je n'ai pas croisé Malefoy car c'était les vacances de Noël. En ce moment, je suis face à lui. Et de nouveau nous sommes seuls.

-J'ai essayé ton truc du sourire. Je n'ai pas arrêté pendant les vacances. Résultats, mon père a cru que je voulais de l'argent puis quand je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas le cas, il a cru que je me foutais de sa gueule. Quant à ma mère, elle me croyais shooté. Merci de tes conseils, Madame Irma !

Je rigole et passe mon chemin. Alors que je m'éloigne, les habituels chatouillis diminuent en intensité.

Au début du cours de métamorphose, le lendemain, lorsque je le vois, Parkinson lui crie dessus et quitte la table qu'elle occupait avec lui. La seule table libre étant celle derrière la sienne, je m'y installe, ainsi que mes deux meilleurs amis. Pendant que ceux-ci parlent tous les deux, Malefoy se tourne vers moi et me lance :

-Crabbe et Goyle ne veulent plus m'approcher, ils croient que je les drague. Pansy, par contre avait raison, je me foutais bien de sa gueule quand je lui souriais !

De nouveau, j'éclate de rire. Sauf que celui-ci augmente et se transforme en fou rire en voyant l'air navré de Malefoy. Mes deux amis se tournent vers moi, intrigués de cet éclat qu'ils croient sans raison. Je dois alors me tenir au dossier de ma chaise pour ne pas m'affaler par terre. Ca s'amplifie tellement que le rire atteint l'objet de la farce. Je m'essouffle vite amis cela ne m'arrête pas. Au contraire même.

J'ai vaguement conscience de mouvement à coté de nous. Nos rires redoublent lorsque nous voyons l'air halluciné de Ron. Vexé, il se tourne de l'autre coté. Du coté de McGonagall, en fait, qui nous regarde l'air en colère et nous somme de sortir de la salle de classe.

Il sort en ma compagnie, accroché à moi et s'assoie par terre pour continuer à rire tout son saoul. Je fais de même et il nous faut plus d'une demi-heure pour enfin nous calmer. Après avoir attendu deux minutes pour vérifier que je ne vais pas me remettre à rire, je me lève pour rejoindre la salle. Mais dans mon dos, j'entends :

-Merci.

Je me retourne et vois Malefoy, l'air timide et presque rougissant de me dire quelque chose de gentil.

Je lui souris joyeusement, tout en sentant que je rougis et entre dans la salle de cours.

-_L'aaammmôôôôôrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_

Cette fois-ci je ne m'énerve pas. Peut-être qu'il a raison après tout. La porte s'ouvre et se ferme au fond de la classe. Malefoy passe devant moi et se souriant à lui-même s'installe à sa place. Je repense à Ron. Il a beau avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuiller à café, il a deviné bien avant moi.

Le soir, je m'attarde à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir. Sans me rendre compte de l'heure, je ne vois pas que Madame Pince baisse la lumière pour les derniers travailleurs.

Quand enfin je relève la tête, je m'aperçois que même la bibliothécaire est partie. Je ne pensais pas que les us et coutumes des sorciers mongols du VIème siècle pourraient autant accaparer mes pensées.

Si j'étais honnête avec moi, je dirais que ce n'était pas seulement les Mongols qui m'avaient accaparé l'esprit.

Je mets mon devoir dans mon sac, replace les livres et quitte la bibliothèque silencieusement. Je file dans les couloirs à la seule lumière de la nuit.

-Qui est la ?

Je pousse un hurlement. Qui est le fichu crétin à me filer une frousse pareille ? Je me retourne vivement. C'est Malefoy.

-Pourquoi t''es encore debout, hors de ta salle commune, à plus de minuit ? me demande-t-il presque minuit.

Je le sens mal à l'aise. Tiens tiens… Je décide de ne rien faire pour l'aider. J'annonce d'un ton neutre :

-J'avais un truc à faire. Je retourne à la tour.

Il fait alors quelque chose qui me surprend. Me prenant la main, il me tire vers la direction de laquelle je viens.

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Ma curiosité (« typiquement féminine » dirait un certain crétin) me pousse à le suivre. D'escaliers en escalier, nous nous retrouvons au rez-de-chaussée. Mais Malefoy, imperturbable ouvre la grande porte et nous nous retrouvons dehors. Il ne me dit toujours rien si bien qu'une partie de moi me dit que c'est peut-être un piège. Cette perspective me fait frissonner.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas perdre de temps à aller à ta salle commune pour prendre une cape. Tiens, prends la mienne. De suite, mes pensées accusatrices disparaissent. S'il voulait me tuer, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de me passer sa cape, et encore moins de ma la poser sur les épaules. Je m'enroule à l'intérieur. Si j'avais pu avoir le temps de ronronner, je l'aurais fait. Être dans sa cape avec son odeur qui roule dans mes narines est tout à fait délicieux. Nous pénétrons dans la Forêt Interdite. J'espère que mon bl… ce blondinet sais ce qu'il fait car je ne tiens pas vraiment à tomber sur Graup ou ces saletés d'acromentules.

Il sait. Nous nous retrouvons bientôt dans une petite clairière baignée par la clarté de la Lune. Cet endroit semble magique. Malgré la température sûrement inférieure à zéro, je me sens bien. Ca y est, je peux ronronner ! Malefoy, lui, semble assez tendu. Il s'approche d'un vieil arbre et se penche pour ramasser quelque chose entre les racines. Il se retourne vers moi.

-Joyeux Noël !

Je le regarde avec surprise. Il me tend un petit paquet pas plus gros que ma main.

-Mon père est un peu fétichiste avec tendances à la mégalomanie et à la cleptomanie. A son époque gentil-chien-chien-à-son-maimaitre-qui-tue-les-gens-pour-le-plaisir, il piquait des objets chez les gens chez qui il « passait ». J'ai retrouvé ça dans des affaires qu'il voulait brûler.

Voyant mon air sceptique, il ajoute :

-Vas-y, ouvre-le !

Ce que je découvre quelques secondes plus tard est un petit livret portant deux paires d'initiales emmêlées. Sous le signe de Malefoy, je l'ouvre et lis la première ligne :

_Adr__oy Joshua_

_45, Morrissey's Street_

_Greenbay_

_Derbyshire_

Peut-être suis-je stupide, mais je ne saisis pas ce qui dois me faire sauter d'excitation comme Malefoy le fait presque en ce moment. Je le lui dis.

Il m'explique alors que ce Joshua a 95 ans et une pêche d'enfer. Dans ses moments d'égarement, il a tendance à déblatérer sur sa petite belle-fille Lili Potter qui avait un don extraordinaire pour les cookies au chocolat.

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je lui saute dans les bras en lui disant milles mercis.

Lorsque je me détache de lui, je le devine rouge écarlate. Je me sens également rougir. Je le vois tenter de se pincer discrètement le lobe de l'oreille. Je fais de même. Nous rions tous les deux. Et nous nous rapprochons. Je finis par n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-C'est moi qui te dis merci, me dis-il dans un souffle avant de m'embrasser. C'est merveilleux.

Lorsque nous nous détachons, je lui murmure :

-Je t'aime Malefoy

-Moi aussi, Potter. Embrasses-moi encore.

En moi, les chatouillis explosent.

°o°o°o°o°o°

°o°o°o°o°o°

°o°o°o°o°o°

**Je suis décidément une incorrigible romantique. Je ne suis capable de ne faire que des fics cucus ! La vérité est que je viens de regarder la saison 1 de Ugly Betty et que je me sens d'humeur niaiseuse !**

**J'ai tenté de donner l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione mais c'est très dur d'écrire sans donner le sexe d'une personne sur laquelle on écrit ! Donc je ne sais pas trop quel effet ça donne. Vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis…**

**Je tape une autre OS un peu moins fleur bleue dès que j'ai le temps. J'attends les visites (et les reviews, éventuellement…)**

**Bisous tout le monde**

**Raoulett**


End file.
